Gods Wishes
by StarQuality
Summary: Ash and Misty die and goto heaven, but it doesn't stop them falling HOPELESSLY in love now does it? [PERMENANT HIATUS]
1. Gods Wishes- 'Welcome to Heaven!'

Disclaimer: This is a dumb story I came up with in English. So... it's mine. But... the characters aren't. It's *Dun dun dun!* Pokémon, and it belongs to... blah blah blah :o)  
  
A/N: Okie dokie, karaokie (LOL. I'm sad :op I know I spelt it wrong, that's supposed to be wrong!!!) I'm not AT all religious! So don't come knocking on my door saying: 'Are you.... blah blah' I'M NOT! Anyway, carrying on... R&R you guys :o) (Or I'll send ma Moltres after ya's!)  
  
Summary: Ash and Misty are caught in a plane crash, and go up to heaven. They have to run around doing errands for the 'Big Boss' including some very strange things for Tracey and Brock.   
  
OH AAAAAAANDDD:   
*Swwwwwwwwooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssss over Tracey!*  
  
Story:  
"Hello? Mr.Ketchum? Hello? Son? Wake up son? YOUNG MAN!?" a voice cried,  
  
"Huh...?" Ash murmered sleepily, "What is it Brock? What time is it?"  
  
"Brock? My name is Peter, St.Peter. You're at the pearly gates son," said the voice  
  
"Wha...? What? You mean I'm..." Ash sat up and looked straight into his eyes,   
  
"Yes, you're... dead, don't you remember? Here, come and see this," he walked away and Ash tried to follow him, he tried to walk normally, but found his feet weren't working properly, "Uh, Sir? Peter? Saint? I can't move!"  
  
"Oh sorry yes, I forgot, you won't be able to walk on clouds until you enter heaven, let me see... Ah yes, here we go," St.Peter clapped his hands and a wagon appeared next to Ash, "Hop in,"  
  
"But... but I'm no pixxie! I'm quite heavy! You can't pull me!" Ash said, looking at the old-ish man, he looked about 90,  
  
"Oh I won't be PULLING you!" The Saint laughed, "Get in," Ash obeyed and climbed into the wagon, "Now," he clapped his hands again, "FOLLOW!" he cried, and the red wagon followed him as he walked,  
  
"Um... Mr.Peter sir?" Ash started, "What happened to my friends?"  
  
"Well Ash, Brock and Tracey survived!"   
  
"Oh good... What about..."  
  
"We're here, now climb out and stand over there. I'll show you what happened," he had led Ash to a large TV screen and was darting around it, pressing buttons, "Now, see the car come from here? Well, you and your friends walked across the road, the car hit you, you fell into your friend here, she fell into the road and you got run over. Your other two friends here, ran across the road and were safe, but..." he babbled, obviously trying to get through it quickly. Ash thought it must be an awful job, showing people how they died,  
  
"But.. I died," Ash sighed,  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Now... let's get back to the gates, I need to ask you a few questions before you can come in. Come on then, hop in," Peter said a little sadly, he clapped his hands and within a few seconds, they were back where they started,  
  
"Okay... let's have the questions then..." Ash groaned, "They aren't going to be multiple choice are they because..."  
  
"Oh no no," Peter cried, regaining some of his happiness, "They're a couple about you and a couple of questions about back on Earth, so ready?"  
  
"Nope, fire away,"  
  
"Okay, one, name... oh I know that, Ash Ket...Ket... how do you spell it Ash?"  
  
"K-E-T-C-H-U-M," Ash spelt, "It's like ketchup, just with a t.. not p..." when he said this, he thought of Pikachu, he was going to ask about what would happen to his Pokémon, but he thought better of it, Peter was already looking at the next question,  
  
"Occupation?"  
  
"Pokémon trainer... ALMOST master, but I went and died..."  
  
"Okay... umm... Mothers maiden name?"  
  
"Oooh... that would have to be... Lucifer... I think," Ash racked his brains... "Yeah, Lucifer, that's right!"  
  
"Okay.. next, oh no... the next is about Earth. Okay ready? Which one of your friends, owns a Staryu?"  
  
"Misty!" Ash cried, still wondering what happened to her,  
  
"Yes.. okay, a little tougher, which of your friends... ah yes, which of your friends hates bug Pokémon?"  
  
"Misty!" Ash said, the second it left Peter's lips,  
  
"Oh well done, and the last one, WHICH of your friends LOVES France?"  
  
"That's too easy!" Ash could've cried, "Misty, Misty!"  
  
"Congratulations Ash! You answered the questions correctly! I have great pleasure of granting you the power to walk on clouds," Peter clapped his hands, "I also will give you wings," he clapped again, "And finally, the power to grant wishes," he clapped a third time, "Welcome... to heaven!"   
  
The doors swung open. Ash gasped, it was beautiful, white clouds, golden harps, angels flying around, talking to each other.  
  
"Is this... really it?" Ash managed to say, "Am I... really here?"  
  
"Yes! Now, please enter heaven and make your way to the fountain in the centre. Then you'll recieve a map, it'll tell you where everything is. You'll also get a schedule, it shows when you have to go and see him..." when Peter said this he put his hands together and muttered 'Amen' under his breath, "Okay, enjoy life... silly expression, enjoy your... umm... well have fun anyway! See you around!" and he flew off, Ash waved, he looked around and put one foot over the line that divided heaven and the gateway to heaven... it was like someone calling him into a room, he stepped over the line and the doors slammed shut after him,  
  
Ash made his way to the fountain, picking up a map and a schedule. The he turned and walked away,   
  
"Wow... Misty would really love this place, Misty would think it was... MISTY!?" Ash started to say, before yelling, "Oh my god! Opps... sorry, I mean, WOW! You... died?"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Hey well, thanks for reading this far! Yep, it IS really Misty! I PROMISE! There will be romance to come too! I like Peter, don't you? He seems sweet :o)  
  
R&R OR... Oh no, I've done that bit...   
  
Star 


	2. Gods Wishes- Marion, Luke and Lorena.

Disclaimer: Same as the last one! Plot: Mine. Characters: Not mine. nGod: Not mine. Heaven: NOT MINE!  
Tracey: Aaaaaaaaaaalllllllll miiiinnnnnneeeee! (*Calms down a tiny bit*)  
  
A/N: I think I'll just put it this way:  
*SWWOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS* There, done :o)  
  
This is when Ash starts to fall for Misty, the next chapter will be... no, wait and sse :op BUT I PROMISE the LAST chapter will be PURE AAML! I promise on my heart! *Crosses heart* Okay?  
  
Story:  
  
Ash made his way to the fountain, picking up a map and a schedule. Then he turned and walked away,   
  
"Wow... Misty would really love this place, Misty would think it was... MISTY!?" Ash started to say, before yelling, "Oh my god! Opps... sorry, I mean, WOW! You... died?"  
  
"Yep, and look at this place! It's better than down there, don't you think!?" Misty replied, she too had a map, a pair of wings and... she looked like she had the outline of a halo... "It's a shame I don't get a halo until I've completed 10 jobs for the boss... I see you have a halo like mine... I think we're supposed to go and get kitted out in... angel stuff, come on!" Misty floated over to him and they flew around, looking into shop windows and checking the map every five seconds,   
  
As they went around, they had to stop and ask people where they had to go and get fitted for white outfits. They were directed to a small shop with bright blue letters across the top saying:  
'Angel Fitters, Heavenly clothes since...' the date was peeled off. They entered the shop and Ash rang the bell... the two people behind the counter ran out and seized them by the arms and yanked them into seperate changing rooms,  
  
"Now ma'am, I think THIS is perfect for you..." the angel lady said to Misty, pulling out a white dress, "Let's see... try it on dear," she left while Misty pulled it on,  
  
"Um... Miss? I'm done!" Misty called, the lady came back in,  
  
"Oh YES! I like it! Twirl around for me, yes I think so! Want to see?"  
  
"Yes please, I don't look stupid do I?" Misty asked,  
  
"No dear, now, come and see this," the lady took her over to a mirror, Misty looked into it,  
  
"Hey! Not bad! I like it!"  
  
"Good! Now, you won't have to wear it all the time, just when visiting the 'Big Boss' and going to parties. Other times, just THINK of the clothes you want to wear, and they'll sort of... appear. Oh and that reminds me, EVERYTHING here is free. Don't worry about things like that!" the Lady smiled and gave Misty a few pieces of jewelery, a necklace, a ring and a bracelet, "Pop in and see us sometimes, will you? I'm Marion, my colleague is Luke,"  
  
"Oh, I'm Misty, thanks. Hey is Ash done yet? I'm DYING to see what he looks like!" Misty giggled,  
  
"I'll go ask Luke, LUKE? Is your little friend done yet?"  
  
"Yes! Is uh.. What did you call her Ash? Misty?... Misty done yet?" Luke called back,  
  
"Yep. Done, come on then! Let's see! Misty wants to see!" Marion answered, then she turned to Misty "Now, I don't want you saying, 'I look stupid!' Because you don't, and you KNOW it!"   
  
"Okay, I won't, I PRO-MISE!" Misty put her hand over her heart, "Really!"  
  
"Okay.. here he comes! Angel Fitters are proud to present, Mr.Ash.Ketchum!" Luke cried, Ash shuffled out and looked at Misty, she had to admit, he looked... well... cute! (A/N: Sorry Karma, but I couldn't help that could I? I needed to put it in!) No, he looked, better than cute... she couldn't find a word to describe how he looked, but she was sure it was a great word,   
  
"Nice! I like it!" Misty giggled, he was wearing a white pair of trousers with a white shirt and posh jacket, he also had a black tie on and looked VERY smart, "I love the jacket!"  
  
"Thanks... I like your dress, you look great!" Ash muttered, "And don't deny it... I know what girls are like... 'Ohhh no, I look stupid', 'Ohhhh gosh I look ugly...' don't EVEN try to say it!"  
  
"I wasn't GOING to say it!" she looked over at Marion, "Hey, what do we do now?"  
  
"I suggest, you look around a bit. Only take those off... put something else on! I'll show you! I'm thinking of... a black skirt and a white blouse with black shoes and tights..." Marion shut her eyes and thought hard, and sure enough, the clothes she had said, appeared! "Now, don't worry about thinking about an item of clothing, it won't appear unless you are only thinking about it and nothing else, and you need to think VERY hard!"  
  
"Thanks Marion, we'll pop in and see you some time, once we're sorted out! Come on Ash!" Misty took Ash's arm and led him outside... "Well, I'm not staying in this all day, but, you can go first!"  
  
"Okay..." Ash closed his eyes and tried to think of some clothes he liked... "Why don't we go together?" he said, opening his eyes,  
  
"Okay... think first... okay got something, have you?" Misty asked,  
  
"Yep... okay think... NOW!" Ash concentrated on his jeans and black polo shirt. Misty concentrated on her winter jeans and blue t-shirt, "I think... I think I'm dressed...!" he opened his eyes and he was... Misty had opened her eyes too. When they saw they were almost dressed the same, they burst into fits of laughter. When they recovered, they decided to look around. There were plenty of shops, Misty swore she saw a shop for 'Earthly Advice'... Then, there was a call over the loudspeaker,   
  
'WOULD THE TWO NEW RESIDENTS, ASH KETCHUM AND MISTY WATERFLOWER, PLEASE COME TO THE 'BIG BOSS'S' OFFICE IN 120 MINUTES PRECISELY! IT IS LOCATED NEAR THE FOUNTAIN IN THE CENTRE OF HEAVEN. YOU CAN'T MISS IT! THANK YOUUUU!'  
  
Ash and Misty looked at each other. Misty glanced at Ash's hair and let out a giggle,  
  
"What?" Ash asked innocently, "What!?"  
  
"Your... your hair! It's a mess! Do you think they have some kind of... Heavenly Hairdressers?"  
  
"Probably.. Let me look at the map," Ash took out the map and scanned it. Sure enough, there was a building marked 'Hair Salon' he showed it to Misty, "Well Mist, I think it's over there..."   
  
"Kay, let's go... I'm so nervous... 120 minutes... that's about two hours... great..." Misty sighed,  
  
"Misty, are you... okay?" Ash stopped and looked at her, "You seem down... Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah... no. I'm just not all that thrilled about being dead you know? And I miss Brock and Tracey. And my sisters, and dare I say it... I miss Team Rocket!?" Misty said sadly,  
  
"Oh don't worry... we'll be able to see them soon. When we... you know... what was it Luke said again... oh yeah, when we run errands for... him!" Ash said, concerned for his best friend, "Anyway, this place is brilliant! Look... there's... ooooh resteraunt! Look, your favourite! Ice cream! Yum!"  
  
"Thanks Ash, I'm actually hungry at the moment. Hey why don't we go and get, done up I guess you could say, and then go and have something to eat?" Misty suggested,  
  
"Okay! It's strange, I wouldn't have thought the dead needed to eat!"  
  
"Oh we don't, it's just if we want to we can have something to eat!" said a passing angel, stopping to look at them, "Are you new?"  
  
"Yep, arrived today," Misty smiled back,  
  
"Aw, how did it... you know, happen?"  
  
"Car crash, but... we're okay now... we're actually just about to go and get ready to go and see the 'Big Boss'. My name's Ash by the way, and this is Misty!"  
  
"Hi Ash, hi Misty, I'm Lorena," she and Ash shook hands, "If you want to come and see me sometime you two, you come along! I own the little shop on the corner, it's called, 'Earthly Advice'...." Misty smiled at Ash and gave him a look that said, 'I told you so!'... Ash said they would pop in some time. "Okay well, I'd better get back to the shop, and good luck with the meeting!" Lorena walked off in one direction, and Ash and Misty in the other.  
  
"Do you think we'll make it Ash? You know, make it as angels?" Misty asked, looking at him in a serious way,  
  
"Oh Misty, don't worry!" Ash said, linking arms with Misty, "Of COURSE we'll make it! We're Ash and Misty, you know! Ash and Misty! The inseperable (A/N: Is that a word? KARMA! Add it to the list please! Along with werewolf-ist!) two! We'll be fine!"  
  
Misty looked at Ash and smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all!  
  
End of chapter two!  
  
Well, you got this far :o) I'll write the next chapter on Friday maybe! Now, I wanna know, should Ash and Misty stay as angels OR should they be rewarded and come back to earth again? Because I can do my ending either way :o)  
  
Stary-Waary-Paary-Maary-Laary-Naary-Gaary-Raary (lol, I dunno!)  
*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****  
*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----* *****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-*****-***** 


End file.
